Tanjoubi no Kissu
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: Kyoya has no idea what's in store for him on his special day, and neither did Haruhi, for that matter!


_Yes...this is a VERY BELATED Birthday fic for Kyoya. For all my fellow KyoHaru shippers here. I started this ON his birthday six days ago. I can't keep track of what freakin' day it is, so yeah..."fashionably late". _

_I have more KyoHaru if you like it...just check in my profile. Enjoy this little tidbit of fluff!_

_Tanjoubi omedetougozaimasu, Kyoya-san!_

_~Destinies Entwined_

**Tanjoubi no Kissu**

The grey late-autumn morning barely felt like morning...The dark, damp and chilly, quasi-evening reflected the gloomy, cold feeling in Kyoya's chest. It had taken two extra alarms, both having received a beating as they sounded, to rouse the irritable 'hypotensive demon'. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion for the youngest Ootori as he collected himself and readied for another day at school. It wasn't until his second cup of coffee that Kyoya began to feel like a human being.

In the back of his mind, he knew what day it was. But it would be of no consequence to anyone else around him, as he knew the family wouldn't pay heed and he kept most personal information from his friends. So the twinge of self-inflicted pain got drowned in the dark, toasty aromatic liquid as he attempted to sate his caffeine addiction.

His graceful hands smoothed over his jacket and grabbed his laptop bag and book bag before heading out the door to the car that awaited him. Sliding into the backseat, he was greeted unexpectedly by Hotta and Tachibana.

"Happy Birthday, Ootori-san," they stated, matter-of-fact, yet with the best intention.

Kyoya was now fully awake. _How did they..?_ He was quick to remind himself that over the years, despite his ushering into manhood including the elimination of any celebratory notions on his birthday, his faithful servants would never forget.

"Thank You, Hotta, Tachibana," he replied, allowing his tone to hint at his gratitude for their consideration.

The exchange had spurred him to ponder the host club. _Have I ever mentioned my birthday to Tamaki? I don't believe so...but that moron better not try to do anything crazy even if he does know. I'll KILL him._

The beginning of the day passed relatively quietly. Tamaki seemed to not know what today was, as he and Kyoya went about their classes like any other day, complete with tests in Calculus and Physics. At lunch, however, all of the members of the Host Club were present in the dining hall, a rare occasion. He sat down, flanked by the dramatic blonde and the petite brunette, who slid over to make room for him next to Tamaki at the table.

Haruhi smiled up at him as she had done so, giving him a small wink, that he had almost missed. Kyoya did a double-take. _Did Haruhi just WINK at me? That's completely unlike her..Something's got to be brewing._

His suspicion was overtaken by the smile and subtle gesture Haruhi had given him. He had been arguing with his heart lately over the girl in question. He was positive that Tamaki and Haruhi were falling in love with each other, especially after the fair and their Prince's dramatic rescue.

But he did his damnedest to stifle the warm sensations that manifested whenever he was around her. He had already admitted to himself that he was developing feelings for the girl, but he never dared act on them for the sake of his best friend. But when Haruhi did things like smile at him so genuinely, he found it hard to deny the tug on his heartstrings.

The raven haired second-year shook himself of the thought and focused in on the rare lunch assembly, and how it seemed like there was something amiss. Hani-senpai was too busy stuffing dessert in his face to participate, and Mori-senpai sat next to him characteristically silent. But the twins and Tamaki were oddly tepid in their behavior.

_I can't put my finger on it, but they seem a tad less chatty than usual. Conversation seems a little forced today._

Kaoru caught his discerning look, to which Kyoya raised a brow, insinuating his suspicion before continuing to glance around the table full of hosts. As Kyoya looked away, Kaoru nudged his twin and gestured with a tilt of his head toward the Shadow King.

Hikaru got the notion that something was up with the birthday boy. But in his current position, he was powerless to discuss it. He hoped for everyone's sake that Kyoya would continue to play it cool like he usually did, and not get too curious. He knew that their vice-president would be a bit annoyed with the fact that they were make something of his birthday, but, as Tono had said, 'It's for his own good.'

The elder twin also noticed how Haruhi had been noticeably enthusiastic about helping plan for today. And for reasons he couldn't pinpoint, he found himself getting irritated with her endless suggestions and critiques. It was subtle. She was nothing but her understated self, just a bit more opinionated than she had ever been about any of their everyday club events.

The feisty red-head had to admit that she had done a good job in keeping the extravagant Tamaki in check. Kyoya would have been sure to turn around and walk out of the Music Room had they listened to their Host King. Hikaru inwardly cringed as he returned to the present conversation at the lunch table, just for the bell to chime, signaling everyone to return to class.

During their last class, Tamaki kept eyeing Kyoya at a side glance from his desk. It took everything within his power to contain his excitement. _Don't grin...don't grin, Suoh, you'll give it all away. But it's Kyoya. He hasn't celebrated a birthday since I've known him, and he deserves it._

Dark eyes observed a twitchy blond. _ SOMETHING is up with Tamaki. I swear if he goes over our budget for our cosplay today, I will QUIT._

Kyoya cleared his throat as he focused back in on the blackboard in front of him, putting the thought from his mind.

The bell rang, and Kyoya looked up from his Ancient Civilizations text book. Tamaki was no where to be found. He had been so wrapped up in ancient Persia and Zoroastrianism that he hadn't noticed his friend sneak out of the room.

Upstairs, in Music Room Three, the six other hosts and Renge scrambled with the last minute decorations, readying themselves for an interesting day with the clientele. They all held their breath, knowing that their brooding vice president was already getting suspicious this afternoon, as much as they tried to play dumb.

They had tasteful decorations, as well as a banner, hung up for all to see. The flatware and silverware was arranged neatly around a three-tiered red velvet cake, and everyone had taken their places.

The brass handle to the grand pink double door turned and in stepped Kyoya Ootori, casually with his laptop bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped short at the sight of a classy luncheon-style spread and the deep blue table cloths and silver accents and his fellow club members watching his reaction with huge smiles plastered across their faces.

"Happy Birthday, Kyoya!" Their resounding chorus made his heart feel strangely light. For the first time since he truly accepted Tamaki as his friend and took charge of the Host Club, he understood what friendship truly meant. The normally cold Ootori allowed the corners of his mouth curl as a small smile forced it's way onto his face.

A sly chuckle bubbled up from his chest as he walked toward them, placing his laptop on the nearest table.

"I never expected you all to do something like this...well, except Tamaki," he said turning to his friends with genuine surprise painting his voice. "Thank you, guys. Really and truly. This is nice."

"Customers will be arriving soon for the party," Tamaki explained with a grandios gesture. "But after club hours, you'll have to open your gifts."

Kyoya followed Tamaki's direction to a small table covered in cards, boxes and bags. It hit him suddenly that he hadn't received any birthday presents other than from Fuyumi since he was in middle school. This was his first official birthday party since he turned thirteen.

_In some ways, its seems the Club has also become like family to me...my crazy friends._

"Tamaki, you all have, once again, gone above and beyond."

Tamaki strode up to his best friend and took him into a big hug.

"Anything you, mon ami!"

Kyoya sighed in reluctant surrender to the dramatic display of affection.

During club hours, Haruhi took over taking the notes for Kyoya, so that he could be the center of attention on his special day. She toiled over his meticulous preparations, and worked hard to keep up with the template full of numbers.

_Holy crap, this is exhausting! How the hell does he do this everyday?_

Out of the blue, a hand on her shoulder took her off guard, accompanied by a familiarly smooth voice.

"Has your mind melted yet, Haruhi?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, sarcasm written all over her face.

"Not quite, but I do wonder how the hell yours hasn't from doing this day in and day out."

Kyoya chuckled under his breath, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"I am not with out my headaches, Haruhi. Staring at that screen, staring at pages of numbers, dealing with the stress of Tamaki's abounding energy and drama..." He trailed off a moment before squeezing her shoulder, his tone softening. "I have the distinct feeling that I have you to thank for this gathering not exuding the usual overabundance of Tamaki's, err, _flare_."

Haruhi snickered, "Well let's just say I have a must better understanding of what you deal with all the time. He's tough to negotiate with when it comes to planning."

"Indeed, Haruhi," he replied, his voice even deeper than before as he leaned in closer to the hand on her shoulder. "You did a great job. Thank You."

A shiver ran up her spine to the top of her head as she felt the tickle of his breath on her ear. She found herself mildly disappointed by the fact that his lips never made the expected, dare she say 'momentarily desired', contact with her ear. His mouth had been so close.

_What am I thinking?_

She looked back over her shoulder and saw that the birthday boy was returning to his guests, with a slightly more exaggerated saunter. With a shrug, Haruhi continued her appointed task.

They had hit a record high for the term in guests and sales. Kyoya was in good spirits and obliged paying customers who wanted a picture of him in various cosplays they'd done earlier in the year. The twins drummed up such a high number of picture sales that Kyoya praised them for their strategy, much to their utter shock.

At the end of the day, Tamaki and the twins had left immediately due to prior engagements and meeting and Hunny helped Mori clean up as Kyoya and Haruhi mulled over the days figures.

"You did a fine job, Haruhi. Thank You for giving a break today," he said with a sigh as stretched out, leaning back against the divan.

"Anytime, Kyoya-senpai," she replied with a gentle smile that slowly faded into a grimace. "It's the least I could do, considering I couldn't get you such an extravagant gift like the others."

Kyoya reached over and grabbed her gift from the pile on the table and examined it. "But it's very thoughtful. I never think to use a soft glasses case in temporary situation," he remarked. "Decent leather and embossed with the "Ootori" kanji...it fits perfectly in my inner blazer pocket. You are the only one who gave me a practical gift that I can use everyday."

The youngest Ootori gave Haruhi a rare, genuine smile. Haruhi felt a ripple up her spine, an unfamiliar sensation incited by the flicker of appreciation in his dark eyes.

Hunny interrupted the charged moment by bounding over to them as he giggled, Usa-chan firmly in his clutches. Mori followed close behind.

"We're all done, Haru-chan, Kyo-chan! Look how _clean_ everything is!"

The two eyed the music room from their comfortable spot behind the laptop. It was spotless, practically sparkling.

"Thank you very much, Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai. Today was a wonderful surprise," Kyoya said in his smooth, gracious tone.

Hunny grinned and tugged on the arm of ever-silent Mori.

"We have to get going. Satoshi has a Kendo preliminary round and Takashi and I promised to go," Hunny explained as he grabbed his bag and skipped his way over to the door. "Mataashita!*"

And with that the door closed swiftly behind the duo, leaving Kyoya and Haruhi sitting in a moment of awkward silence, both of them suddenly acutely aware of each other's proximity as they had been huddled over the laptop, poring over the day's data. Haruhi's face felt increasingly warm as she considered the lean arm brushing against hers.

Kyoya observed her bout of nerves. The thought did cross his mind that he could, in fact, be the cause of her flushed cheeks and the skittish look in her eye. But he let it go, as it would only lead him down a rabbit hole of his own. The silence was suffocating and he cleared his throat to break it.

"Well, so there you have it. A comprehensive daily entry, a clean club room and the best day I've had in quite some time," the handsome vice-president declared with a sense of satisfaction. "Except..."

Haruhi glanced over at him questioningly, awaiting the final clause, to find a sly smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Except, what, senpai?" She asked, her trepidation obvious, as she was unsure if she desired an answer.

"Well, there's one thing I would have loved to receive on my birthday, but I didn't get one. It's rather disappointing," he said with a suspiciously feigned malaise.

"W-what's that?" The doe-eye host continued to inquire, swallowing hard. She knew he was up to something.

Kyoya postured himself by turning in toward her and away from the computer in front of them, propping himself on his hand that was resting on the cushion beside Haruhi. He leaned in slightly and looked her straight in the face. There was no glare to shield him from revealing his intention in his intense stare. He voice dropped in pitch and volume, reminding her of the night in Okinawa.

"A kiss...from the girl I like."

Tawny eyes widened and glistened in shock, as there was no mistaking to whom he was referring.

"Ky-Kyoya, y-you wha-?"

Before she could sputter out a response, he closed the small distance and pressed his lips softly to hers. His eyes slid shut as he relished this fleeting moment, her eyes had snapped shut to try to comprehend the situation. All she knew is that he smelled earthy and spicy and still had the lingered flavor of tea and cake on his lips. They both inhaled slowly through their noses as the warmth permeated their senses. Haruhi was in a daze as his moist lips released hers with a barely audible 'pop'.

Haruhi was speechless. The soft touch of long, slender fingers on her cheek snapped her back to reality. Kyoya's deep brown gaze had softened in his admission.

"_Now, _my birthday is complete," he stated smoothly, in something more like his cool, collected self. "So, let's get going. I'll give you a ride home."

Haruhi who was still stunned, merely nodded. Strangely enough, she was glad he asked. After collecting their belongings they headed out the music room doors, Haruhi following a close distance behind Kyoya.

Haruhi paused for a thoughtful moment, pressing her fingers to her lips to calm the tingle that remained, unable to contain the incredulous smile on her face.

**~OWARI~**

*Mataashita = See you tomorrow!

_Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it or not... Ja ne! ~DE_


End file.
